Ascendancy
by seraphon
Summary: Copyright: I don't own Aliens/Predator and any other copyrighted characters mentioned here. The storyline is all my doing… Summary: This story is about a woman who gets abducted by the Predators and comes to the realisation that there is no way back...
1. Chapter 1

Mya waited on the platform of the train station near her work. Her work day was now over and looking forward to getting home and unwinding on the couch and eating her microwave meal. Glancing at her watch, she noted that her train was late as usual. People were beginning to crowd around her and Mya began to doubt her chances of getting on the train without being shoved on.

Another 10 minutes and the sounds of metal grinding on metal announced the arrival of the train. The platform was now full of bustling city workers all itching to get home. Mya noticed it was a double carriage train... Good she thought...As the train slowed down, people slowly surged forward and Mya felt someone with bad odor press against her. Sighing loudly she adjusted her handbag on her shoulder. She was ready. Ready for the shove to get home.

The doors opened, releasing its stagnant air and everyone lunged for the door. Mya neatly side stepped a few slow passengers and was in first. Spotting a chair, she grabbed it quickly... Before giving it up to a person on crutches. No one else was eager to give up their seat, but Mya cast an eye of shame on onlookers who were so selfish. She smiled as she ushered the man her seat and stood back to grab a hand rail as the train lurched forward. The train hummed as it skimmed along the tracks. Mya watched as the tunnel loomed ahead and people hurriedly finished phone calls before being disconnected by the lack of signal within the tunnel. The tunnel swallowed the train, engulfing it in into the darkness.

Mya nodded awake. It was quiet in the train. More quiet then normal... in fact, Mya noticed the train was not moving nor had power. The lights were off. What had happened? Was there a failure? Had she slept right through the trip to the end of the line? She heard something, noise... there were others... but they were asleep also. Mya glancing out the window, it was black, no stars... they were still in the tunnel?

A pale blue light slowly glowed outside and filled the carriage. Mya took a better look around and saw the others, sleeping very deeply. The air was cool and noticed frost on the window... odd Mya though, _in the middle of summer?_

The doors slid open effortlessly and through the light shining in, saw a shape move though the light into darkness. The figure shimmered? Merged in the darkness before glimmering blue sparks and becoming visible. Mya inhaled deeply, wide eyed at what she saw.

It was a tall figure, possibly 7ft with a physique like a body builder... with clawed hands? Maybe it was the suit he was in? But who was this person? Was this a robbery of sorts or worse?

Whoever he was, he knew she was awake and looking right at her...


	2. Chapter 2

Mya sat stationary on the floor, transfixed by the intruder. She concentrated her breathing to become deeper... slower... to calm her racing heart. The intruder tilted his head slowly, careful in his movements. He was wary too... The air tense with anticipation, Mya didn't want to startle him, he was armed and she had seen one too many movies where the wrong move ended up being your last move... _No, I will be calm and in control... and I will make it out of this alive_. The idea had merit, but it felt so impossible.

Her heart raced wilder as more "intruders" shimmered out of the darkness... _what was this? Surely we don't have this technology to... cloak ourselves invisible? And I am a bit too old to really think this could be aliens_... Her intruder slowly made his way to her, picking his way past sleeping passengers on the floor. His movements smooth and sure, his focus on her.

He crouched down in front of her, silent... waiting... as if to say, I want you to try something... give me a reason too...

Mya looked upon this intruder's mask seeing her own reflection deformed in its shiny surface scarred by a million scratches. She could feel his determination emanate from him, she didn't need to look upon his face to know she was his train of thought. Peering more closely at him, and referencing him to the other intruders, they all had the same build, the same dreadlocks, but not made out of hair... _the same odd reptilian skin bodysuit?... then what was the netting and additional armour they were wearing over it for? Where they some sort of terrorists or secret government group? What was the point of the reptile print? Maybe they were jungle-camouflaged warriors? But in an urban environment?_ It didn't make sense...

Her eyes wandered over all the intruders until she noticed a patch of bare skin under the neck mask of her intruder, close enough for her to see without causing suspicion. Mya noticed the pores, the tiny rivets of sweat... the small scars and scratches_... this isn't no body suit... it's his flesh_! Her heart jumping at this revelation... _aliens_... the idea was hard to swallow... She looked at the masked face again, her eyes drilling into the eye pieces, searching for the person behind the mask..._who was he?_ Her eyes full of question... He tilted his read and trilled softly to her, responding to her questioning eyes.

Something inside made her lean forward, closing her eyes and inhaling him deeply. The scent filled her head, a million possibilities filling her at once. She opened her eyes and looked up to him. The act caught the intruder off guard and hissed warily in response, cautioning her. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder carefully before making his way to the door. As the approached the carriage doors, she could see the other intruders picking up the other passengers. There was no point in running or flailing about now, she was firmly in the grasp of her intruder and there is no-one here to help her escape.

As the intruder walked toward the man hole she could hear the sound of a steady noise, hammering under the ground. The intruder held her close once more, looking into her face, running a taloned finger down her cheekbone. Mya was just a doll in his arms, unable to move... it was useless to scream... but somehow she just didn't feel like screaming anymore, her curiosity had taken hold of her and now she wanted to know this captor. He held her by the waist out over the manhole for a moment, Mya dangling in the breeze, looking into the darkness of the hole.

It felt like an eternity, dangling over the opened man hole, the sounds of hammering filling her ears, but Mya had all her senses attuned to him. He was still holding her... _a reluctance to let go_? They were both unable to look away...so alien to each other...yet so familiar. _What is going on?_ Her face reflecting her question to him...her intruder softly trilling back.

The intruder's comrades had caught up to him but kept their distance back with their human cargo draped over their shoulders. She could hear them talking to him with trill like responses and guttural barks. Her intruder tilted his head to acknowledging their approach.

Her intruder took one last look at her, before releasing her into the void...


	3. Chapter 3

Mya fell for what felt like eternity but landed so abruptly it shocked her more then she thought it would. Calming herself down, she looked around and saw that she had fallen on some sort of conveyor belt. The darkness did not help her trying to make out what was ahead, but she knew she was moving forward. Her foot brushed against the edge of the conveyor belt and saw that it was fully enclosed by bars except for the section in which she fell through. Obviously they did not want her to escape.

Sitting on the slow moving conveyor in the darkness took forever, the hammering of the darkness continued almost drowning out the sounds of soft thuds, out of rhythm behind her. Peering through the darkness, she could just see the unconscious people on the conveyor belt. _I guess the cage was for the unfortunates who woke up during the abduction…_

As the conveyor descended into the darkness, the alien ship came into full view. It was sleek and flawless, a perfection in engineering in anyone's language. Mya suddenly she could stop the conveyor just to stand back and watch the alien ship fly…. The ship was impossibly big, crammed into the earth… how in god's name could it just get down here without making a big hole or noise and no-one notice?

The conveyor drew closer to the ship's hull and Mya could see windows and things that looked like sensors… it was a marvel to behold. Ahead, a wall of red light glistened in the darkness… _what was that? _Mya wondered…. She drew closer to the wall and Mya started to move back away from the wall only to discover that the caged conveyor she was in actually was fully enclosed. She couldn't move very far…. It reminded her of a cat cage…._like a freaking' pet…_

Mya held her breath and closed her eyes as the conveyor moved her through the red light. She felt warm as she passed under…. _It felt... nice….._ A little green light flicked on for a second and the conveyor split suddenly veering off to the right…. Mya surprised, looked behind her and saw the same happen to an unconscious man, but it took him on a path to the left… she continued watching and saw that this…scanner… was splitting up the genders… Uneasy feeling crept over her…. Why else would they split up the genders…. Had they some ulterior motive?

Resting her head against the cage…. Mya tried to put together the pieces…. Aliens abducting people…. A mass of people…. Then splitting up the genders…. _Alien gang bang? _The idea was twisted, unbelievable… but it was the only reason she could come up with. What would they do with the men? I suppose maybe for the women on the ship? The ideas got more farfetched as she thought deeper into it. Her cage now sliding up the metal slide towards the open hull of the ship, with more unconscious women behind her….

The hull of the ship was now loaded with cages of women. Looking towards the only exit, Mya closed her eyes as the door sealed behind them. Sighing loudly, she glanced around; this was a box of nothing. Vents silently slid open in the ceiling, wisps of something hissing out. Mya held her breath…. And passed out…..

Mya woke to see a person standing in front of her cage. Mya first looked at the feet, not wanting to alert any attention to herself, the visitor's feet were feminine, the toes adorned with gold talons. Tracing her eyes up the visitors smooth golden legs, she got as far as the gold metal belt before curiosity got the better of her and glanced up into her visitor's face. A beautiful face looked down upon her, her black hair braided in the same way the intruders did, the gold beads gently clacking against each other with her head movement. Mya quickly glanced sideways to the halberd she was carrying, it was a lot taller than this woman…_could she use it?_ The visitor noticed Mya's attention shift to the weapon she was carrying and dropped into crouch quickly in front of her, the same way the intruder did…. Both staring deep into each other's dark eyes, the visitor cocked her head like the intruder, everything she did was exactly the same as the intruder.

"_I'm Mya"…_she stammered…. Forcing the words out of her mouth, "_What is your name?"_ _smart..._Mya thought, the first sentence you can actually say and you sound like you're at the playground…..

The visitor pursed her lips and tilted her head again in the opposite direction, her face now looking more suspicious at Mya, her eyes still locked on Mya's face. Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow in her direction and raising her chin in an act of superiority,

"Well met Mya, I am Saa-rah…. And I will eat your soul…"


	4. Chapter 4

- Chapter 4 -

"Eat my soul? Are you serious? That sounds like bullshit movie line to me!" Mya spat. She couldn't believe what she was hearing... _it was pure dribble_. Saa-rah obviously choked on Mya's words, it was clear no-one had ever spoken to her like this before.

"How dare you! Show me some respect you insolent piece of ci'jit!" Saa-rah lunged forward reaching inside Mya's cage wanting to throttle her inside the cage. Trying to grab onto Mya's throat, Mya counterattacked by grabbing Saa-rah's arm and pulling it hard through the cage, Saa-rah started to scream as Mya's nails dug in and started to draw blood, her arm being pulled out of her shoulder.

Blue sparks hit Mya on the side of her cage, releasing Saa-rah from Mya's death grip. Mya screamed as the cage lit up again. She could smell her own burning flesh. Saa-rah had collapsed on the floor, obviously in pain but smiling at Mya being electrocuted. The third shock lasted longer than the previous ones and Mya closed her eyes as she convulsed. One of those alien intruders walked in, flanked by 2 others. The cage stopped sparking and Mya sighed with relief.

Saa-rah scrambled to her feet, bowing deeply to the intruder, Mya looking unimpressed by the pomp and just looked at the intruder with disinterest.

"My Lord, this ooman was awake and is disrespectful toward us, she should be destroyed" Saa-rah turned to Mya grinning madly, "I will gladly destroy her for you!" Saa-rah was now heavily breathing, giddy with excitement... Mya shifted uneasily in her cage, _This Saa-rah girl is mental!_

"No Saa-rah…" The lord spoke with a deep voice that felt like he had watched the ages of the world.

"No! My Lord, she must die!"Saa-rah screamed. The lord slapped her across the face, Saa-rah crashing to the floor. He speak to Saa-rah in his native dialect, Mya tilting her head to understand… "This is my will and not your decision. She has brought no disrespect to our clan. You have only brought it on to yourself. I personally witnessed you challenging her to a nan-dethan-_guan (death match)_ and that you would eat her being. You disgust me Saa-rah. You incompetency of late has been abysmal. You shall go to trial" Saa-rah hid her face, weeping loudly.

Looking at Mya for a moment with deep contemplating eyes, the Lord trilled slowly for a moment, agonizing over a decision. Slightly shaking his head and squinting his eyes in judgment at Mya before he turning to his first officer.

"Na'hunthdwei, this ooman will be in your charge. We cannot have her stuck in a cage awake for the entire trip home. See to it that she is made useful and looked after. I will take care of Saa-rah"…. Looking at Mya for a moment he turned to Saa-rah and picked her up by her arm off the floor. She was still sobbing. Mya wondered what would happen to her, but after that show of force from Saa-rah, she didn't care.

Na'hunthdwei stood firm. He looked like he had experienced enough to develop a sensible head on his well formed shoulder muscles. Mya noticed he had longer dreads then most and that he was a slimmer build with a tapered waist…. Though certainly not scrawny, he looked like his muscles had muscles… Mya's eye caught sight on the red stripe of color that ran from his mouth all the way down to his loins… Mya wondered if that red color went further…._where did that thought come from?_

"ooman, I am Na'hunthdwei," his head slightly bowing "your name?" His voice was deep and rich. If he spoke better English Mya could have listened to him all night, but there was something in that deep voice that made her glad he didn't speak much English.

"You must come with me" he gestured, "much to do…"

The cage door opened, Mya stepping out. "So big boy, what are we doing first?" Na'hunthdwei tilted his head at her quizzically, before taking her by the arm…. As they turned a second silver door opened, revealing what looked like a med lab.

Mya pursed her lips…_Great…. A visit to the Doctor…_

Na'hunthdwei led her through the Lab and seated her a surface, Mya unsure if this was a bed or a table and sat patiently. He spoke in his native tongue, a series of clicks and growls and another scanner came out from the ceiling, scanning her again with the red light. A robotic arm stretched out and stapled a small gold bar to Mya's left ear causing her to flinch.

"Is that better, Mya?" His English was now perfect. Surprised Mya exclaimed, "Do I speak your language?" Na'huntdwei shook his head. "No your language is still the same, its easy for us to understand. But our language has pitches and ranges that your ears cannot hear and that your tongue is unable to produce. This helps us for your specie to understand. Now let's have a closer look at you, the scanner has picked up some irregularities with your eyes." He stood closer, Mya could breath him in. His skin was the same texture, but not the same pattern as that other intruder she met earlier. She inhaled his scent. It was different, more headier…_ More arousing…_ Mya shook her head…. _There was something going on here… _Mya turned her head and blushed… this wasn't gonna happen… Turning back to look at Na'hunthdwei she caught him looking at her, noticing his eyes were a deep red. How interesting these species were… their skin color was so vastly different, yet so appealing.

"The scanner has detected a foreign object in each eye. Do you know what has happened to your eyes?"

Mya was stunned for a second… "Oh they are my contacts" She gently removed them and passed them over.

Na'hunthdwei was just as stunned as he held the near invisible contacts in his taloned hand. Mya smiled "They help me see small objects…" Na'hunthdwei's fingers were already dancing on the table's keypad…. Another scanner emerged and zapped Mya in her eyes… Na'hunthdwei crushed the contacts in his fist… "You won't need these anymore". Mya blinked back the tears…_God that had stung!_ But she could see again! Laser eye surgery on your lunch break.

Na'hunthdwei pressed up against her, "Why did you inhale my scent. Did you wish to begin a mating ritual? One that I doubt your ooman body could withstand?" Mya raised her eyebrows and smiled. Men certainly don't change much across species…. It's always sex on the brain. "Is it ok to have interspecies relationships?" Mya was curious if this was a common occurrence. Na'hunthdwei nodded slowly, "Our women are the leaders, when they want to mate, they choose. So, naturally when a male of any specie needs to release, they look for the next best thing…." Na'hunthdwei stared darkly at her. "A ooman woman is good, but their frames are smaller then what we are used to and… also…. Not many are that willing… Saa-rah is born and bred on the ship. She has been raised amongst us. We have honor, so we decided that humans born and raised by us would make better mates then wild oomans. There is more, but it can wait til later."

Mya thought about it for a moment, at least they are not pirates she consoled herself… but they did still abduct her….

"Tell me, do you take partners or wives or whatever you call them?" Mya was thinking about Saa-rah now, wondering what her status was amongst these aliens.

"Saa-rah was training to become a trophy wife. She has failed. She will be given… other duties." Na'hunthdwei didn't look like he wanted to talk about it anymore. Mya casually nodded. He pressed against her again harder this time, "you never answered my question, Mya…" Mya stopped nodding and thought about what was the question… then decided she wasn't going to be his sex slave. "I have no idea what you are talking about." Na'hunthdwei the answer was not the one he wanted to hear and tore open her clothes and inhaled her scent, Mya squealing, half surprised, half angry…. And wanting more…. Na'hunthdwei continued to peel her clothes off, cupping her breasts… Mya caught sight of his obvious arousal… impressive… but what the hell?

Na'hunthdwei lost control of his lust. It disgusted him, yet made him feel so animalistic… it had been too long since he had been with a woman and she was better figured then the other women on the ship… he had his eye on the one long before she was caught… He remembered seeing her as he scouted Earth… Looking down on her, he still had one hand on her breast, the other stroking her thigh, his bulge trying to rip open his own clothes. _Fark…._ He thought, _he was no pre-pubescent cub who just discovered his dick. _He arched his back and growled in frustration… _This is not the way if you want to keep her _he thought. Turning away he closed his eyes and counted backwards, hoping to tame his beast.

Mya laid on the table, it was so quick what he had done…. But done nothing… yet every inch of her fibre suddenly craved whatever he was packing. _This was farked up. _

Na'hunthdwei passed her some items, "Please wear this, I humbly apologise. I have never lost control before and therefore humiliated. Your scent is intoxicating… I will wait near the door."

Still naked and lying on the table, Mya kept thinking of what just happened….it kept playing in her head over and over… and everything said this wasn't the usual thing but this wasn't the love boat. But Na'hunthdwei was firmly fixed in her mind. She barely knew him! And what is it with every one of these Alien men that turned her on so much?

Mya sighed loudly looking at the odd furs that he had given her to wear…. I wonder if it's going to be like this with every male stuck on the ship…This was going to be a long flight… and yet, Mya was looking forward to spending more time with Na'hunthdwei.


End file.
